Leo I'm Scared
by m bluefury
Summary: A little turtle is scared but his big brother who always keeps his promises is there for him. ONE-SHOT


" **Leo I'm Scared"**

 **Hello my readers this is my first one- shot I hope you love it**

 **Enjoy….. =)**

~thunder~

It's late at night, all my brothers are sleeping in their bedrooms and I should do the same but I can't.

Outside on the surface it's raining and I'm listening the thunders from my room.

I love listening them because they remind me good old memories about me and my second youngest brother, Donatello.

I don't know if Donnie remembers it but when he was a tot he was really scared about the thunders and when it was raining and thundering outside he came to me for safety. It made me feel like a really big brother.

Now Donnie doesn't need me, he has overcome his fear but sometimes I miss these days.

I remember the first day that I found Donnie crying with fear and he had told to me that he was scared like yesterday. I was six years old and he was five…

 _Outside is raining, I'm with my little brothers and we're watching the rain and the thunders from a little window._

 _Sensei has gone out, he wanted to take some food so, he left me take care of my brothers because he doesn't want us to follow him. He says that is dangerous for us to go out because we are different from the humans and if they see us they will hurt us._

 _However, Sensei says that we will go out when we became good ninjas and mature enough. I can't wait for this day!_

 _Raph and Mikey still watching the rain, they look very excited but I don't know where Donnie is._

 _Donnie doesn't always play with us, he like staying in the learning room, the biggest room of the lair where Master has his books and he reads to us every night._

 _Donnie loves stay there and reading books. I understand it and I love reading books but the weird with Don is that he doesn't read books with stories and pictures, he loves reading Splinter's big books that are about mathematics scientist and other weird and difficult things._

 _I don't think that this is bad but on the other hand, Mikey and Raph (especially Raph) always mock and call him names about it. I really hate them when they do it!_

 _Now that I'm thinking better, it's good to go to see where Donnie is._

 _I go on the learning room. I look around "Donnie?" I ask. No answer._

 _I look around me one more time. I see something under the desk, is Don. I'm approaching to see him. He has his knees on his plastron and his head buried between his hands._

" _Donnie?" I ask. He lifts his head and he looks at me._

 _His eyes are tumescent and full of tears. Was he crying? I start worrying._

" _Donnie are you ok?" "Y-Yes… l-leave me" He whispers._

 _He goes to leave. I am ready to stop him but it looks to doesn't need. A thunder hears and he jumps into my hug._

" _Le-Leo…" He hiccups._

 _I hold him steadily and a bit tight. I sit down against the wall as I drift him with me._

" _Bro what's bothering you?" I ask anxiously "Please tell me, you know that you can trust me don't you?" I look at his big red-brown orbs. He looks at me wavering._

 _I feel like someone stabs me into my heart by looking my smart brother, every one of my brothers, in this status._

" _Le-Leo I…I'm scared…" He says with his eyes closed and he pushes his shell against my plastron._

 _It case me a little pain but I don't give importance to it. If it makes him feel better I will bear it._

 _Instinctive I enfold my hand around his shaking arms._

 _~thunder~_

 _He leaves a cry and he buries his face between my chest and my head. I start rubbing his shell with a circular pattern. I have seen Master Splinder doing it before, when we are scared or tired and he wants to calm us down._

 _Indeed, Donnie leaves a moan he allows his body falling into my hug._

" _Relax bro, it's just thunders a physical phenomenon, do you remember you love reading about them"_

" _Y-yes but I don't love watching or listening them" He sobs._

" _It's ok bro, I understand. All of us have a fear like Mikey who is scared of the dark and Raph who's scared about the cockroach"_

" _And what about you Leo?" He asks and looks at me._

" _I'm scared of seeing you scared or hurt" I say and I give him a warm smile. He smiles me back and he put his head against mine._

" _Leo, can you make me a thanks?"_

" _Of course little bro"_

" _Please don't tell it to the others"_

 _I laugh a bit "I promise"_

 _He relaxes a bit and he turns his gaze for a while and after he turns again back to me._

" _Leo…"_

 _I don't leave him end his words because I already knew what he wanted to say._

" _I promise that when is raining and thundering outside I will be there to comfort you"_

 _Don hug me tight "You are the best aniki"_

I stand up from my bed and I go outside. The doors of my brothers' rooms are closed but I can hear some moans that come from Mikey's room. He never has a calm and quiet sleep.

I open the door of Donatello's room. I see my intelligent brother who is sleeping on his bed.

His room is almost in excellent condition in contrast with Raph's and Mikey's.

I take his laptop and a notebook that has on his bed and I put them on his desk. After that, I spread a blanket on him that was at the edge of his bed.

I lie carefully on the bed beside him and I put my hand around his arms so, his head based on my plastron.

I don't care if he still needs me or not, but I have gave a promise and I will keep it no matter what. Because this is what a big brother do.

 **The End**

 **Do you like it? If yes leave me reviews^^**

 **Thanks for reading =)…..**


End file.
